


Small Fluffy Problems

by takingtheangeltoisengard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takingtheangeltoisengard/pseuds/takingtheangeltoisengard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles suddenly end up with small furry problems when the pack gets turned into puppies by a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at the end of season 2 so it's not gonna have any elements (maybe a few small details) of season 3 but i hope you like it!!

Stiles pulls up to the old warehouse the pack was currently using as home while they rebuilt the Hale house.  He hadn’t been surprised by the call. What had surprised him on the other hand was the terror in Derek’s voice. During the time they had known each other he had never heard Derek this scared before. Okay, maybe that time when Derek had realized that his uncle was the alpha and he told Stiles to get out of the hospital and possibly when Jackson had trapped them in the pool for two stinking hours. He opens the door to the warehouse and is attacked by six excited puppies.

“What the hell?” he says wondering where they all came from. He looks up and sees Derek staring at the puppies like they are the scariest thing he has ever faced. Stiles closes the door and picks a puppy with short, black and slightly curly fur and ember eyes up. It squirms, trying to get out of his grip. “Dude, are you scared of them?”

“No!” Derek snaps. Stiles rolls his eyes and lets the pup down. He sits down on a chair and looks at the puppies stumbling towards him. They are adorable. There is the one with the black fur, one with long blonde fur and blue eyes, another one with long strawberry blonde fur and brown eyes, then one with darkbrown-ish fur and dark brown eyes, and one with ashblond short fur and bluish green eyes and then one with short blonde fur and piercing blue eyes.

“Where did all the puppies come from? Are they yours? When did you get them? Where is the pack?” Stiles ask and Derek doesn’t answer. But with every question he becomes paler and paler. “Hey, are you ok? You don’t look so good, man.”

Derek looks at him, obviously trying to seem composed and surly like always but his frown doesn’t reach his eyes. And what Stiles sees in his eyes gives him all the answers he needed.

“No way” he looks away from Derek feeling his jaw drop and his eyes falls on the puppies, currently in a pile of fluffy limbs and small adorable growls. He looks back at Derek. Derek looks down at his shoes and Stiles swears he has never seen Derek so out of place. Stiles looks back at the puppies. _Holy shit, it’s really them_ he thinks. “What happened?”

Derek looks up with the ever present frown there and panic in his eyes.

“I don’t know! One minute we were training and the next they’re…” he trails off and gestures in the directions of the bundle of puppies, that is supposed to be his pack of werewolves. For the first time in a long time Stiles is speechless. Then he starts laughing. Derek grabs him and pushes him up against the wall.

“It’s not funny, Stiles!” he growls, his eyes flashing red. “This is a huge problem!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just so…” Stiles get out through his giggles. “It’s just so ludicrous! Your pack has turned into puppies!”  And at this he laughs so hard that if Derek hadn’t been holding him up against the wall, he would have fallen down.  Derek growls at him but Stiles just ignores him. It takes at least two more minutes until the laughter has resided and he can think straight.

“Wow, this is amazing” he says looking at the puppies, now staring at them with a look on their faces that’s a mix between “What the hell are you two doing?” and “Where’s the food?”

Stiles shakes his head and giggles.

“They‘re finally the puppies I knew they were” he says and Derek shoots him one of his “You’re so not funny, Stiles” –looks. Stiles ignores him and walks up to the puppies and pet the darkbrownish one who had to be Scott. Because seriously. There’s no one else who can have such big puppy eyes.

”Can you please help me with this?” Derek says and Stiles lookes at him in disbelief.

“Wow, the sourwolf said please!”

“Don’t make me hurt you”

“Okay, okay, I’m just kidding I guess I have to teach you that I’m hilarious but since you don’t have a humor I'm doomed to fail unless a miracle occurs and you suddenly...”

“STILES!”

“Right” Stiles looks at Derek, who is smirking. _Weird_ he thinks but shakes it off and looks around the room. “Do you have any food for them?”

“Does it seem like I would have food for a litter of puppies?”

“Right, I guess I’ll have to go and buy some then”

Derek pales.

“You are not leaving me alone with them”

“Oh my god, they are harmless! Just look at them!” Stiles says and flails with his hands towards the puppies, who were looking like they would pass out any second now. “Besides it won’t take more than an hour  and compared to Jackson the Kanima, Jackson the puppy is easy”

Derek looks at Stiles sceptically, then at the puppies, then back at Stiles and sighs .

“Fine, but if you’re gone for more than an hour I’ll…”

“… rip my throat out with your teeth, yeah, yeah, yeah” Stiles interupts. “Don’t worry! You’ll be fine.”

Derek grunts and Stiles laughs and head for the door. But before he close the door he says:

“Oh and by the way you should look at this as training”

“For what? How is this supposed to help against the alpha pack?” Derek snap.

“Not that sort of training, smartass! I mean training for the day you have pups of your own” Stiles says and shuts the door quickly. He hear Derek growl and throw something hard at the door. He laughs and head towards his jeep.

 

 

************************************************

Stiles comes back 40 minutes later with five bags filled with food, toys, bowls and various other stuff you need when you have puppies. The first thing he sees walking through the door is Derek sitting by the table reading a book. Stiles looks around and sees the puppies sleeping in a corner completely wrapped around each other.  He smiles fondly at them, because really that’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen and he’s seen Scott’s kicked puppy-look. He puts the bags on the table and Derek looks up. Calm and, wow is that a hint of a smile Stiles sees? His heart skips a beat and hurries to say something before he makes a fool out of himself and blushes.

“Um, there are three more bags in the car if you don’t mind helping me?” he says carefully.

Derek nods once. _Man, I have to teach that guy how to communicate_. He walks out of the door with Derek following close behind him. Derek grabs two of the bags and Stiles grabs the third and a bed for the pups and locks his jeep. They set the rest of the bags on the table. Derek starts unpacking the things and Stiles starts to transfer the sleeping pups from the corner into the bed. Then he sets up a bowl of food and waters each for them. When everything is set he start shuffling nervously.

“So I’m going to go home now I guess”

“No”

No.

What?

“What?” Stiles most definitely does not squeak.

“You are not going anywhere until they are back to normal” Derek states matter-of-factly like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, which it certainly is not.

“But, but, but what?”

“You heard me”

Stiles decides that Derek is scary when he’s this calm.

“But where will I sleep? Because I am not sleeping on the couch again! What about clothes and my dad?” Stiles is flailing now and his heart going a 100 miles a minute.

“I can take the couch, you can go and get some clothes from your house tomorrow and your dad is out of town for the next two weeks”

“Haven’t you got an answer for everything” Stiles mutters.

“I heard that”

“Hmph, well ok then” Stiles says. “By the way totally not creepy that you know what my dad is doing, not stalkerish at all, totally normal”

“Stiles”

“Shutting up” He looks away from Derek and feels that oh so familiar fluttering in his stomach and he thanks whatever god that is out there that Derek can’t hear feelings. He can probably smell it but Stiles doesn’t think he’s not exuding any other emotions than nervousness. He had realised that he was attracted to Derek after the pool incident but he knew nothing would happen between them because… Well because why would Derek Hale want Stiles? Stiles is really just pack because of Scott, who’s currently snoring impressingly loud for a small puppy, and nothing else. He looks back at Derek, who’s looked up from his book and is staring at Stiles.

“What?”

“Nothing” Derek looks down again.

“Well if I can’t go home then I’m going to bed” he turns around and starts walking towards the bed. “Goodnight Derek, puppies”

“Goodnight Stiles”

Stiles removes his jeans but leaves his shirt on because, dude, he does not need to be judged by a totally ripped and handsome werewolf, and he crawls in under the covers. At some point during the night he feels several sets of small paws around him and he knows that he shouldn’t let them sleep in the bed but he’s too comfortable to push them off so he lets them be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles suddenly end up with small furry problems when the pack gets turned into puppies by a witch.

Derek growls and throws a book at Stiles, but all it hits is the door. _Training for having pups of my own, MY ASS!_ He hears Stiles’ laughter and growls once more. Scott and Isaac whimpers and Derek glares at the puppies, making them back away from him. He sighs and puts on hand on his hip and the other one rakes through his hair. He has to calm down. They are just puppies. Stiles is right, they’re harmless.

_How could this happen?_

One moment they had been training and the next… He sighs. Jackson had been late and on top of that he had brought Lydia. He had thought he’d been clear when he had said NO HUMANS ALLOWED AT TRAINING. She might be pack now, Derek had been hesitant about having her in the pack (she did after all revive Peter), but she could get in the way and get hurt. He had yelled at Jackson and then started the training and then suddenly, in midair of attacking Derek, Scott had turned into a puppy flying right into Derek’s chest. He had looked around and seen that the rest of the pack was puppies too. He had groaned and then called Stiles in panic when his pack started chewing on the furniture and he was unable to stop them. He was just happy his uncle was out of town trying to find info on the alpha pack. He would be a pain if he knew about this. Derek groans. Being dead seems to have drained the psycho out of his uncle. Now he was just insufferably sarcastic. It’s not even the funny kind of sarcasm! Not like Stiles.

Hang on! When did he start thinking about Stiles as funny and not annoying?

_“Oh I don’t know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair”_

Derek shakes off Matt’s words. He redirects his attention back to the pups.

“What the hell am I going to do now?”

Isaac gives him a puppy grin and Boyd barks and waves his tail. Derek sighs and starts looking for a blanket that he can make into a bed for them. The puppies follow him. _At least they know who their alpha is_ he thinks. He finds a blanket and makes a bed out of it in a corner. The puppies hurries and makes themselves comfortable on the “bed”. When they finally stop moving they are all wrapped around each other. Soon they are all asleep and Scott starts to snore. Derek looks at them, and then he smiles. It’s been a while since he felt this calm and actually happy. It’s been a turbulent year with Peter going psycho and Jackson being a Kanima but he finally had a pack again. He finally had a family again. The majority of which is currently a big pile of fluff but that should be fixed soon.  He walks up to the door to retrieve the book. He picks it up and sits down. He doesn’t remember owning this book. _Lydia must have brought it to read while waiting for Jackson I guess_. He opens the book and starts reading.

 

 

 

***********************************

He hear Stiles pull up to the warehouse. He looks at his clock. 40 minutes. He had to give it to the teenager. He always keeps his word.  Good. Derek wasn’t in the throat ripping mood right now. He goes back to reading. Stiles comes in after 5 minutes, and 30 seconds later two bags are set on the table. He looks up at Stiles and he can’t completely hide his smile. Stiles looks shocked and Derek can hear his heart skip a beat.

“Um, there are three more bags in the car if you don’t mind helping me?”

Derek nods once, taken aback by the back flip his own heart made right after Stiles’. He follow Stiles out to the jeep and grabs two of the remaining bags and returns inside. Stiles comes back inside shortly after Derek and sets the bag he’s been carrying and then walks over to the puppies with a real bed in his hand. Derek starts unpacking the bags and at the same time he observes Stiles when he moves the puppies to their new bed. He’s surprised that none of them wakes up. Well, except for Scott who opens his eyes, looks at Stiles, gives him a big puppy smile, waves his tail once and then goes back to snoring. He hear Stiles chuckle. When he’s done Stiles comes up to him and grabs some bowls and start distributing food. When everything is put away Derek pours water into some other bowls and they line them up against a wall in the kitchen area. When they are done Derek goes back to reading and Stiles shuffle nervously.

“So I’m going to go home now I guess” Stiles says. Derek’s heart thumps in protest.

“No” he says calmly not looking up from his book.

“What?” Stiles squeaks in that adorable way he does when he’s nervous. Wait… adorable?

“You are not going anywhere until they are back to normal”

“But, but, but what?” Derek hears how Stiles heart beats faster.

“You heard me”

Stiles heart is now beating so fast that Derek starts to worry that he’s going to have a panic attack and he’s just about to take everything back when Stiles regains his ability to speak.

“But where will I sleep? Because I am not sleeping on the couch again! What about clothes and my dad?”

Derek breathes out mentally.

“I can take the couch, you can go and get some clothes from your house tomorrow and your dad is out of town for the next two weeks”

“Haven’t you got an answer for everything” Stiles mutters under his breath. Derek chuckles quietly.

“I heard that” he says with just a hint of a growl just to tease.

“Hmph, well ok then” Stiles says. “By the way totally not creepy that you know what my dad is doing, not stalkerish at all, totally normal”

“Stiles”

“Shutting up” Derek looks up at Stiles who’s suddenly very fascinated by his shoes. Derek hears his heart slowing down. He studies Stiles face. _He actually is kind of beautiful_ he thinks and then he stops breathing. Beautiful? Where did that come from? Yes he has been thinking a lot about Stiles after Jackson had trapped them in the pool but hehad just assumed that it was gratitude for holding him up for two hours. Stiles looks up and his face changes from conflicted to confused.

“What?”

“Nothing” Derek lies and looks down at the book in his hands.

“Well if I can’t go home then I’m going to bed” he turns around and walks towards the bed. “Goodnight Derek, puppies”

Derek looks up at Stiles making his way to the bed.

“Goodnight Stiles” he says and smiles. He starts reading again but is soon distracted by the teen’s breathing and slowing heartbeat.

 

****************************

He must have dosed off because a couple of hours later he’s woken up by Isaac poking him with his soft paw. Isaac whines and turns around to look at the bed where Stiles is sound asleep. Derek looks towards the bed and sees the rest of the pack standing around it. He looks at Isaac, who is looking at Derek waiting for approval to sleep in the bed. Derek is well aware of Stiles title as “pack mom” and he knows that Stiles has been there for everyone in his pack in one way or another. And now that they are all puppies he assumes that it is more important than ever that they have Stiles close. So he nods and says:

“Go ahead, but only when Stiles is there, understand?”

Isaac and the rest of the pack nod and wave their tails and then proceeds with trying to get up on the bed. Derek shakes his head when they keep falling off. He stands and catches Erica falling down for the fifth time. He places her on the bed and then he helps the rest of them. When they are all on the bed they bury their tiny bodies in the covers as close as they can to Stiles. He starts moving towards the couch to sleep but he turns around to look at his pack. He smiles and thinks:

_My family_

 


	3. Chaper 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles suddenly end up with small furry problems when the pack gets turned into puppies by a witch.

“Ugh, what?” Stiles grunts when the puppies starts licking his face. Stiles tries to shove them off but they’re back two seconds later, licking furiously.

“Ah, no! Stop! Mercy!  Please, stop, ah!” he giggles. He manages to shove them off and quickly jumps out of the bed. They line up on the bed and wag their tails with big proud grins on their small faces. He puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head.

“You really just turned into your true forms didn’t you?” he sighs. “Did Derek teach you that? No, what am I thinking of course not! He’s way to grumpy for something like that!”

 _Speaking of which, where is he?_ He thinks. He looks around but no Derek anywhere.

“He’s probably out on a morning wolf run or something” Stiles shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen.  It’s not much of a kitchen if he was going to be honest, just a refrigerator and a couple of cupboards.  Stiles opens all of them to find breakfast but all he finds is left over pizza and Chinese food. He grabs a slice of the pizza because even though it’s not really a good breakfast it’s food. He looks down at Erica who is standing by his feet.

“What do you guys eat except take-away when I’m not here?” Erica just wags her tail and barks. “Right, puppy, not able to talk… I guess I’ll have to do some grocery-shopping done after I get clothes”

He closes the refrigerator and proceeds to put on his jeans. When he looks up the puppies have gathered at the door and they are whining. He sighs at the sight because really? They want to actually pee outside? Then he realizes that they would’ve done it inside on the floor if they were actual puppies. He takes out the collars and leashes he bought yesterday.  He squats down.

“Come here, guys!” he says and whistles. The puppies look questioning at him. “You guys are dogs now; you can’t just go out alone! You’ve got to have me with you and Derek would slaughter me if I lost one of you and you got hurt!”

Boyd is the first to approach him. Stiles picks up a grey collar and puts it on the black puppy and he can swear that Boyd looks proud of his collar because he sways over to the other puppies with his head held high flaunting his collar. After that Scott comes over and receives a blue collar. The others are not far behind. Black for Isaac, red for Erica, green for Jackson and, of course, pink for Lydia. She would have his head if it was any other colour.

“Look at you guys! You’re adorable!”

Jackson growls at him but it’s not even close to the level of terrifying that Jackson had intended it to be.

“Jackson, you’re a puppy, you’re supposed to be adorable” Stiles says and hooks the leashes to the collars. Jackson snaps after his fingers and is rewarded with a tug of the leash.

“Stop chasing my fingers, Jackson!”

Jackson gives him a glare that is ignored.

“Now that all of you are safe from running away, let’s go out!”

The puppies start to jump at the door and bolt out when it opens. Stiles shakes his head and walks down the block.

******************************

At ten Stiles is back with the puppies.

 _Maybe Derek is back and I can go and get clothes and food_ , he thinks. But Derek isn’t there. _Hm… wonder where he is…_

 

* * *

 

Stiles had been right about Derek taking a wolf run. Derek is all about controlling the wolf and not letting the wolf control you but it isn’t very healthy to stay human all the time. So every once in awhile he would take a run and let his wolf stretch his legs and just go for instincts in the woods. He had woken up early before Stiles and the pups and gone far into the woods and just lost his control for a couple of hours. At ten he had found himself at his house.

He turned back into his human form and walked up to the house. Derek strokes the smooth front of the Hale house. If you ignored the fact that the house wasn’t painted and the windows were covered in plastic, the house looked exactly the same as before the fire. Derek was surprised that he didn’t feel worse about that. He had thought that it would make memories of the fire come back. But instead memories of his mother on the porch knitting or his sister nagging him about something he didn’t care about had come back, carefree, happy memories that he didn’t mind remembering. His mom would’ve loved his pack. She would scold them if they didn’t eat their food and made them clean their rooms even if they didn’t live in her house. He chuckles at the thought of his mom yelling at Jackson to eat his vegetables.

But even though the house looked the same it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t his family’s house anymore. It’s his house, built basically from scratch together with his pack. He had started the constructing by himself.  He has never been one to ask for help and his pack wasn’t as close as they are now back then. And Peter was a no go for obvious reasons. So he had started by himself and he had been surprised when the pack had soon joined him, starting with Stiles.

He smiles at the memory of Stiles asking if Derek needed help. Derek had growled and Stiles had ignored it like he always did and just walked up to Derek and started helping. Stiles was followed by Isaac and Scott the next day and the rest came during the following days.

They all had their areas of working. Werewolves was responsible for the heavy lifting and overall constructing, Allison and Lydia on painting and decorating plans (Derek knew he would regret that one) and Stiles on food duty. Stiles had tried to help in the beginning but despite his good intentions the teenager is a total train wreck of limbs and he kept tripping with boards and hitting his thumb with the hammer. So Derek had put him out of his misery and made him in charge of food. Stiles had protested and said that he wasn’t a housewife but Derek knew that he was happy with cooking.

Derek walks inside the house. The layout is different. The hallway is bigger and the stairs is situated on the far right instead of in the middle. The kitchen is still in the back but it’s smaller with a breakfast island in the middle of it all. There’s a library to the right and a living room with a dining area to the left. And upstairs the bedrooms and offices are still under construction.

He knows that not everyone in his pack will live in the house. And he knows that that all of them will most likely move around. But everyone will always have a room in the house and it’s nice to know that they have some place that they can come back to.  He knows that the werewolves will always stay close to him. Their instincts will not let them do anything else. Lydia and Allison will go wherever Jackson and Scott go. But Derek will never be sure about what Stiles will do. Stiles is pack and he will always be pack, he might even be the most important person in the pack but Derek won’t admit that. Not yet anyway. But Stiles is human and not bound to the pack like the werewolves or Allison and Lydia. Derek will never be able to keep him from going. He can just hope he never will.

Derek sighs and walks out of the house. It is almost noon and he have to start figuring out how to turn the pack back. They may be cute but their puppy state is very inconvenient. It’s time for him to go back. He changes to his wolf form and starts running back. 10 minutes away from the warehouse he smells the smoke.

 _No_ , he thinks in panic.

_Not again!_

_Please!_

_No!_

_No, no, no!_

He has changed back into his human form and runs out of the forest. The warehouse is on fire.

“NO!” he screams and runs towards the flaming building. He doesn’t know what to do. The flames are blazing and they radiate heat onto his skin. “STILES!”

He doesn’t know if Stiles and the pups were still in there when the fire started. Derek never prays but right now he is begging all the divine powers out there that his pack was safe. He can’t lose them too.

“Stiles! Please Stiles don’t be in there! Please be safe!” he pleads. He tries to get closer to see if maybe he can get inside and find out if they are still inside but the flames are everywhere. He roars and feels the tears fall from his eyes. Then he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and blacks out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles suddenly end up with small furry problems when the pack gets turned into puppies by a witch

Stiles sees the smoke when he’s driving back to the warehouse. He had tired of waiting for Derek to come back so he had grabbed the puppies and gone home to pick up clothes and whatever food that was in the fridge. But there’s is actual smoke rising from the place where the warehouse is and he knows that it’s on fire. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and calls Derek.

“Come on, Derek! Pick up! Just pick up your phone!”

There’s no answer.

“Fuck! Hold on, guys”

Stiles speeds up and arrives at the flaming warehouse a couple of minutes later. He parks the jeep a safe distance away from the flames and turns to the puppies.

“Stay here and be quiet”

The puppies looks terrified but does what he says. Stiles prays a silent prayer that Derek is okay and jumps out of the jeep.

“DEREK!”

“Come on, DEREK! Where are you!?”

Stiles looks around trying to spot him and he sees a dark figure lying just a short distance away from the inferno. He runs up to it and yes! It’s Derek! But he has a bullet hole, reeking with wolf’s bane, in his shoulder.

“Please be alive”

Stiles checks for a pulse. And he breathes out when he finds it.

“Thank God! Ok let’s get out of here”

He drapes Derek’s unharmed arm over his shoulders and drags him to the jeep. He places Derek in the passenger seat and the pups are immediately on Derek’s lap. Stiles starts the engine and drives towards the veterinary clinic. Surely Dr. Deaton knows how to help Derek.

 

* * *

 

_“Come on, Derek! Stay with me!”_

He hears Stiles’ voice but he can’t see him. But he’s close, Derek can feel him. He wants to reach out and touch Stiles and assure him that he’s fine. That he isn’t going anywhere. But he can’t find Stiles anywhere.

_“Please hold on, Derek!”_ Stiles says. _“We’re almost there! Please don’t leave me! I need you, Derek, the pack needs you! You’re our alpha and we need you!”_

“Stiles, where are you?” There are no answers except Stiles begging him to hold on. Derek can hear the tears in his voice. “Stiles, I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere!”

He wants Stiles to hear him but somehow his voice doesn’t reach him.

_“Derek”_

That’s not Stiles’ voice, its Isaac’s! But how?

_“Derek, we can’t let you die”_

That’s Erica! It’s impossible!

“How…?”

_“Derek, you must fight! Feel our strength, use it! Use it to fight the wolf’s bane long enough for Stiles to save you!”_ He hear Boyd say. But they are puppies! How is it possible?

_“We are a family now, and we can’t lose you when we finally are a real family! Stay with us, Derek!”_

“Jackson?”

_“Derek, don’t let go”_ Lydia says and he closes his eyes. He can feel his pack surround him and he opens his eyes again when he feels someone take his hand. He looks to the left and sees Lydia holding it. The rest of the pack is standing behind her.

_“I know we didn’t get along in the beginning but you can’t leave us, Derek”_ Scott says.

“Am I dreaming?”

_“In a way, yes”_ Jackson says. _“But that doesn’t mean that we’re not here”_

Derek looks at them.

“But how?”

_“We have no idea”_ Erica says. _“All we know is that we’re not letting you die”_

_“Derek, don’t let go”_ Lydia says again. _“If not for us or yourself then for Stiles, you need him just as much as he needs you”_

“Stiles?” But they are gone before they can explain further. But they are not gone completely. That’s when he hears Stiles’ voice again.

_“Derek, please! Just please! I can’t lose you now! I love you!”_

I love you.

_He loves me._

_Stiles loves me._

 

* * *

 

“He should be fine in a couple of minutes” Dr. Deaton says calmly. Stiles breathes out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you”

“I’m glad to be of help” Deaton smiles and exits the room. Stiles sits down on a chair and takes some deep breaths. He feels the panic go away. Derek is going to be okay, he’s not dying. Stiles had been so scared the whole drive to Dr. Deaton. But he had gotten there just in time. The puppies had been lying in Derek’s lap the whole time.

“Crap! The puppies!” He had forgotten them in the car. He runs out and returns with them just a minute later. He takes his place in the chair again and the puppies gather around the table that Derek is lying on, waiting for him to wake up. Stiles puts his head in his hands. They were so close to losing Derek. Terrifyingly close and Stiles can’t help but wonder why. None of this should have happened. This wouldn’t have happened if Stiles hadn’t dragged Scott along to look at the dead body. If he hadn’t done that Scott wouldn’t have been bitten and they wouldn’t have met Derek and they wouldn’t have been pack. Derek wouldn’t feel any responsibility for them.

“All this is my fault” he whispers.

“No it’s not”

Stiles looks up from his hands and sees Derek sitting on the edge of the table.

“Derek?”

“Hello” Derek says lightly.

Stiles laughs and before he can think about what he’s doing he has his arms wrapped around Derek and he’s hugging him. He realises what he’s doing and is about to pull away when Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and hugs him back.

“I thought we were going to lose you” Stiles says and tightens his grip.

“I know”

“I’m sorry” when Stiles says this Derek lets go of him and puts both his hands on Stiles shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

“This is not your fault, Stiles! If anyone’s to blame it’s me!”

“But…”

“No buts! You are not to blame in this whole mess ok?”

Stiles just hugs him again and says:

“It’s not your fault either”

That’s when Deaton walks back in and gets attacked by the puppies. Stiles let’s go of Derek and laughs at the excitement unfolding at Dr. Deaton’s feet.

“Where did the puppies come from?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles suddenly end up with small furry problems when the pack gets turned into puppies by a witch

“...and suddenly I find myself with an armful of puppy Scott.” Derek says while Dr. Deaton examines the puppies. During Derek’s story the only sounds coming from Deaton’s mouth has been hm’s and aha’s. Deaton looks up when Derek is finished with the story.

“I suspect that it is a witch who’s behind this.”

“A witch?” Stiles, who has been surprisingly quiet during the story, asks excitedly and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Yes, Stiles, a witch” Deaton says. “Not a powerful one though, and she is new to her magic.”

“How can you tell?” Derek asks.

“There are tells. The fact that they still have human qualities and the have their werewolf instincts shows that the witch can’t fully transform something and therefore the spell isn’t permanent.”

“It’s not permanent!?” Derek just short of screams.

“No”

“How long until it wears off?” Stiles asks.

“They should be back to normal within a week from now.”

“So we’ll just have to wait a week then.” Stiles says. “Yeah ok cool, it’s not like they have families who will panic and file for missing persons, nope. We might as well flee from town. Disappear entirely. Let the ground swallow us whole and spend some time in...”

Derek puts a hand on Stiles shoulder. “It’s ok Stiles we’ll just leave notes saying that we’ve gone to the beach.”

Derek feels how Stiles relaxes under his hand.

“Yeah... yeah that’ll work.” Stiles says and then he turns around to face Derek. “But we have to tell Scott’s mom!”

“What?”

“She will never believe that Scott went to the beach”

“Why?”

“Well for one Allison is out of town and she knows that Scott would be waiting for Allison to come home before going to the beach, and Lydia would too because that’s what best friends do” Derek sees how Lydia and Scott nods in the corner of his eye. “And she knows about Scott being a werewolf and the pack”

“What!? For how long!?”

“Since the night at the police station. Scott kind of turned to protect her from Jackson and she sort of saw”

“Oh...”

“Yeah” Stiles says and pets Scott. “So we’ll have to tell her that her son is a puppy”

“You’ll do it!” They both say at the same time. Deaton laughs when they exit the room with the puppies trailing behind them while doing rock, paper, scissors.

 

* * *

 

Stiles end up losing, he blames it on some kind of werewolf mojo, and is now sitting in his jeep outside the McCall house after having dropped off the clothes and food he had picked up earlier and having something to eat. He had already written the notes and Derek was leaving them at the necessary houses. The puppies are in the back seat waiting impatiently for him to open the door and lift them out of the car. He sighs. This will not be fun. But he’s got to do it. He steps out of the car, lets the puppies out and walks the path of doom up to the front door with the puppies jumping around his feet. He rings the doorbell a couple of times, wondering if maybe Melissa is working tonight. But eventually he hear footsteps on the other side of the door and Melissa McCall opens the door.

“Stiles?” She says and before she says anything else she’s interrupted by the puppies rushing inside. “Wh-what, where did these puppies come from? Has something happened to Scott?”

“Yeah... about that... can I come in?” Stiles says carefully, looking after the puppies.

“Why?”

“I kinda have something major to tell you”

“Stiles, whatever it is, you are going to tell me right now!”

“Uhm, well...” He has seen the wrath of Melissa McCall and it is not pretty.

“Out with it, Stiles!”

He takes a deep breath.

“Scotthasbeentransformedintoapuppypleasedon’tkillme”

“Excuse me?”

“Scott is a puppy, please let me live, I’m only the messenger” Stiles says and puts up his hands in defense. Melissa turns around and stares at the puppies, who are wrestling in the livingroom and then she looks back at Stiles.

“You have got to be kidding me”

“I wish” Stiles says and shuffles awkwardly. “Can I please come in now?”

“Sure but you are explaining EVERYTHING”

Once inside Stiles sits down on the couch and Melissa sits down next to him. the puppies gather around them and Scott struts over to his mother, looking rather pleased with himself after beating Jackson at wrestling, and Melissa picks him up.

“I’m guessing this one is my son” Stiles nods and Scott barks happily and wags his tail. “Awesome, now how did my werewolf son become a puppy?”

Stiles tells her everything from how Derek found himself with a pack of puppies and consulting Dr. Deaton, consciously leaving out the warehouse fire.

“Is it permanent?”

“No, Deaton said it would last for a week, so we’re covering with a trip to the beach but we’ll be staying at my place until they are back to normal”

“Why not at Derek’s place?”

Shit!

“It kinda burnt down”

“What? What happened?”

“I don’t know... hopefully it  was just some faulty wires”

“Hopefully?”

Damn it!

“It could’ve, maybe, hopefully not, not been an accident”

“Stiles!”

“Someone shot Derek so it could’ve been set as a trap”

“Oh god” Melissa says. “Are you sure you should be staying alone at your house? Wouldn’t you be safer here?”

“No, you’d only get hurt and Scott would murder me if that happened.”

Melissa looks skeptically at him but sighs and relents.

“Ok but if there’s anything I can do, please call”

“I will” Stiles smiles and stands up. “ Everything will be fine, Melissa, Derek would die before letting anything happen to the pack and so would I”  
Melissa smiles sadly at him. Stiles has always been a good kid, sometimes too good and although he’s not her son she loves him like he was. She walks him and the puppies to the door.

“Be careful” She says and hugs him.

“I will be”

He walks back to the jeep and lifts the puppies up into the backseat. He starts the car and drives back home.

 


End file.
